Transformers: The Defenders
Transformers: The Defenders is an animated cartoon with a comic series and a toyline. It has some similarities with Transformers: Generation 1. The series is about the Autobots and Decepticons fighting on planet Earth to see if the galaxy will be at peace or chaos will be all over the entire universe. Story On planet Cybertron, there was a civil war that lasted for thousands of years until the Autobots planned for escape. But the Decepticons caught them and chased them. The Autobots were being fired at by the Decepticons, so they used the plasma torpedoes to fire at the top of the Decepticon ship. The Decepticons were falling onto planet Earth. The Autobot controls weren't working so they were crash landing on Earth too. 7,000 years later in Phoenix, Arizona, a boy named Andrew discovered the Autobot ship. He went inside a saw all of the Autobots in stasiss. He ran away when Optimus Prime's eyes glow. In Downtown Phoenix, the Decepticons Megatron, Starscream, Ramulus, Divebomb, and Roller Force attack Phoenix. Then the Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Skid-Z, and Ratchet attack the Decepticons. Optimus Prime fights Megatron on top of a building. When Megatron falls, he gets up and grabs Andrew. If Optimus made a move, then Andrew will die. Then Roadbuster comes and shoots Megatron. The Decepticons retreat and Optimus claims that Earth will be protected no matter the cost. Characters Autobots Optimus Prime is a wise Transformer and is leader of the Autobots. He learned to fight by many mentors and has bcome a successful warrior. Optimus transforms into a tractor trailer. Sometimes, he might have a trailer to hide his identity on freeways. Voiced by Peter Cullen. Bumblebee is a very young warrior. He acts immature sometimes. He transforms into an yellow car with black stripes. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Skid-Z thinks he's cooler than anybody and has a lot of self-esteem. Skid-Z transforms into a blue car with orande flames. Voiced by Cam Clarke. Ratchet is the Autobot medic. He's really smart and hates being disturbed in his lab. Ratchet transforms into an ambulance. Voiced by Robin Atkins Downes. Mirage acts very cool. He will just stand around with his arms folded and his head down. Mirage transforms into a white race car. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Airazor is a female Autobot. She is a former cheif of the Autobot Military Team. Airazor is a triple-changer and she transforms into a seaplane and a bird. Voiced by Hynden Walch. Jetfire is bigger than some other Autobots. He thinks since he's bigger, he should go on more missions than any Autobot. Jetfire transforms into a Cybertronian jet. Voiced by John DiMaggio. Ultra Magnus is an old Transformer. His body was on Earth in cryo-stasiss in Alaska. Ultra Magnus transforms into a white and blue firetruck. Voiced by Tim Conway. Rodimus The Second is a reformation of Rodimus. This ancient Transformer arrived on Earth to kill Megatron. Rodimus transforms into an purple old fashioned hot rod with purple flames. Voiced by Cam Clarke. Torca is the scariest Autobot ever. He was created during a storm on Cybertron. He was a Fuzor, a type of Cybertronian mixed with two types of beings. Torca transforms into a orca/elephant looking monster. Voiced by John Kassir. Roadhandler is a bulky Autobot who wrecks anything in is path. He used to be a combat specialist until Iacon was destroyed. Roadhandler transforms to a red monster truck. Voiced by Billy West. Cybershark is an Autobot who thinks mostly about himself. If theres trouble, he'll take his weapon and slash a Decepticon if he has to. Cybershark transforms into a shark. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Skydive used to be a general of the Autobot Military Team until its downfall. Now he came for Earth to look for Optimus Prime. Skydive is second in command of the Autobots. Skydive transforms into a jet. Voiced by Tom Kane. Sonar is a former scout from Wingwaver until he died. Sonar transforms into a black and red bat. Voiced by Steven Blum. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron is leader of the Decepticons and wants to bring chaos throughout the universe. Megatron transforms into a purple and white gun. Voiced by Frank Welker. Starscream pretends to be loyalty to Megatron. Starscream is ruthless and cold blooded. Starscream transforms into a jet. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, imitating Chris Latta. Ramulus likes to kill. He is a vicious fighter and will suck any energon out of an Autobot. Ramulus transforms into a jackal. Voiced by Nolan North. Divebomb is like Megatron's lapdog. He'll do anything to make his master happy. Divebomb transforms into a yellow stealth jet. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Roller Force is functioned as a gaurd. When it comes to combat, Roller Force always uses his dagger to cut an Autobot. Roller Force transforms into a FBI car. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Shockwave is the Decepticon scientist. He thinks his inventions are better than Ratchet's. Shockwave transforms into a cannon. Voiced by Corey Burton. Blackarachinia is a sly one. She can extinguish a spark with one hard punch. Blackarachinia transforms into a purple black widow spider. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Soundwave is a radio set that transforms into a radio set. His partners are Laserbeak, Ratbat, and Rumble. Voiced by Frank Welker. Ramjet loves explosions and gun fighting. He is a very good marksman and it was said that Ramjet destroyed the Autobot Military Team. Ramjet is a purple fighter jet. Voiced by Adam Baldwin. Razorclaw has died before, but nobody knows how hes returned. Razorclaw transforms into an orange lion. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ravage was called a savage on Cybertron. He is a wild animal with a brain, more vicious than Ramulus. Ravage is a black puma. Vocal effects provided by Frank Welker. Darkwing is Galvatron's most trusted soldier. He might be bossy sometimes, but he has a great fighting ability. Darkwing transforms into a blue dragon and a jet. Voiced by Frank Welker. Waspinator is a funny Decepticon. He's very clumsy and crazy. But Waspinator came to destroy Earth, just like Megatron ordered him a long time ago. Waspinator is a triple-changer and he transforms into a jet and a wasp. Voiced by Tony Todd. Skyshadow is the creepiest Transformer of them all. He is also a Fuzor, but he made an alliance with Galvatron. Skyshadow is a iguana/dragonfly monster. Voiced by John Kassir. Others Andrew is a human friend of the Autobots. Most of the time hed be playing video games, hanging out with his friends, or going to school. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Bighorn Prime is an elder back on Cybertron. The Autobots believed he was dead, due to the explosion in Cybertropolis. Now he's in a museum, as something to look at. Bighorn Prime transforms into a wolly mammoth. Voiced by Tom Kane. Death's Head used to be an assassin on planet Goron. He was destroyed and fell on Earth. Voiced by Josh Keaton. Sentinel Maximus was one of the oldest Transformer in the universe. He was created by the Vok millions of years before the Vok reformatted Rodimus the Second. Voiced by Peter Cullen. Unicron is the great devourer. He eats anything in his path. He had put his arche enemy, Primus into stasis. Unicron was destroyed by Primus before they were planets. Unicron returns to destroy Cybertron. Voiced by James Earl Jones. Episodes List of Transformers: The Defenders Episodes Toys Transformers: The Defenders (toyline) Video Game Transformers: The Defenders The Game Category:Fan Fiction